L'odeur de la mer
by arghument
Summary: Receuil de drabble sur le couple Annie x Finnick.
1. 1: Finnick, Elle

Elle est comme le vent. Incontrôlable. Elle va et vient. Elle semble libre et forte. Mais j'ai vu ses faiblesses. Ses failles. Et, j'ai l'impression qu'avec simplement une pichenette, je pourrais la faire tomber, la briser. Elle me bouleverse comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Je voudrais la protéger, de tout ce qui l'entoure maintenant, de ces mêmes pièges qui se sont refermés sur moi et qui pourraient maintenant se fermer sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Mais je ne peux rien faire, ou presque et ça me tue. Par ce que je crois que je l'aime.


	2. 2: Annie, Lui

On m'a dit qu'il était le séducteur par excellence. On m'a dit qu'il ne tombait jamais. En aucun cas. Ni pour un tribut mort, ni pour une femme.

Pourtant, cette année est la huitième pour lui. Et depuis lui, aucun tribut masculin n'est revenu vivant.

Et même si il semble toujours garder une distance entre lui et les autres, j'ai l'impression qu'au fond, il est comme moi. Brisé. Au bord du gouffre. Juste à la limite. On l'es tous un peu, non ?

Voir ceux qu'on protégeait mourir. Chaque année. Ça nous enlève un petit bout de nous. Non ?


	3. 3: Finnick, Sa première mort

Elle a pleuré. Longtemps. Elle est tellement sensible. Pourtant, c'était, ça reste une carrière. Mais la mort de Dalilah semble l'avoir atteint. Et puis, malgré ce qu'elle a vu dans l'arène, c'est sa première fois.

J'essaie de me souvenir. De ma réaction lors de celle de Shaun. Mais je ne trouve rien. Comme si mon cerveau avait effectué une sélection drastique pour me permettre de survivre, de tenir le coup. Et dans un sens, c'est tant mieux.

Annie doit faire la même chose. C'est indispensable. Sinon, elle sombrera. Et se fera dévorer encore plus vite que prévu par les loups.


	4. 4: Annie, Cauchemar

Je me réveille brusquement, le souffle court, les yeux humides. Cauchemar. Encore une fois. Je cache mon visage entre mes mains, secoue la tête sans m'arrêter. Tant de morts, tant de morts… Les visages défilent devant mes yeux. Ils m'attaquent, ils m'agressent. Tout est de ma faute. Ils sont morts par ce que j'ai gagné, ils sont morts par ce que je n'ai pas su les protéger.

Je sens une main solide sur mon épaule. Puis des bras qui m'enlacent. On me chuchote des paroles rassurantes. Je me laisse aller. Je le laisse me protéger de mes cauchemars, des autres.


	5. 5: Finnick, Retour doux-amer

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, malgré mon bonheur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, sali. Même si elle sait, par ce que je ne peux rien lui cacher, j'ai l'impression de la tromper à chaque fois que je pénètre dans un lit. L'impression de ne pas la mériter. Mais je l'aime de tout mon corps. Et je sais qu'à la moindre désobéissance, la moindre trace de rébellion de ma part, ce sera elle qui en paiera le prix. Alors, je continu. Par ce que je refuse qu'on touche à une des seules personnes qui me fait tenir./p 


	6. 6: Annie, Ensemble

Et voici deux nouveaux drabbles! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Merci à Nebelsue et au 'guest' pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

Bonne lecture :)

Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, dans ces périodes difficiles qui suivent les Jeux. Dans ces moments où je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.

Quand je pense à Haymitch, seul parmi ses bouteilles. Quand je pense à Johanna, et sa carapace d'acier trempée. Ils sont seuls, terriblement seuls. Et l'habitude macabre les aspire avec sûreté, même si ils ne le montrent pas.

Alors que lui, plus que tout autre, il est là pour moi. Je suis là pour lui, du moins je l'espère. C'est la seule chose qui compte.


	7. 7: Finnick, Retrouvailles

_Quelques nouveaux drabbles après tout plein de temps d'inactivité!_

_(Vous-êtes aller voir Mockingjay? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?)_

* * *

Elle est là, à quelques pas de moi, et je ne sais plus si je dois courir vers elle ou m'effondrer en larmes.

Son prénom est sur mes lèvres mais c'est elle qui crie le mien et brusquement, un train de souvenirs lancé à pleine vitesse me percute puis je suis dans ses bras, elle est dans les miens, sa bouche sur la mienne, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains s'accrochant fébrilement à mon dos, il n'y a qu'elle qui existe, il n'y a plus que nous et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été un jour plus heureux.


	8. 8: Annie, Vide

Le plus dur, c'est de regarder le cercueil vide.

Comme si il n'était pas réellement mort.

Comme si un matin, il allait passer sa tête par la porte ouverte, m'annoncer que le petit déjeuner n'attendait plus que moi et le gamin.

Il l'appellerait le gamin, avec l'affection infinie d'un père pour son fils. Il lui ébourifferait les cheveux, et on serait heureux à en avoir mal. Tous les trois, puis, ensuite, pourquoi pas tous les quatre.

Le vent froid me fouette le visage et me ramène sur Terre.

Le cercueil est vide, et le petit ne connaître jamais son père.


	9. 9: Finnick, Instants volés

Vous le placeriez à quel moment de la vie de Finnick, ce drabble-ci?

* * *

Il y a de ces moments où je n'ose pas penser au futur. Je crois que cela arrive un peu trop souvent, à chaque petite étincelle de bonheur, j'ai peur que tout s'envole à nouveau, qu'on vienne me voler le peu que j'ai.

Comme si rire était un droit que l'on m'avait enlevé. Comme si on allait me punir par ce que je réussissais à sourire.

Alors je ferme les yeux et et je grave chaque détails en moi avec un précision coupante, avec la crainte que rien d'aussi précieux n'arrivera jamais, avec la volonté de me souvenir de tout.


	10. Annie, Enfanter

Je suis perdue, étendue sur un lit, et je voudrais une présence à côté de la mienne. J'attends, depuis 3 minutes ou 3 jours, je ne sais pas trop, je suis perdue. Je suis lourde, légère, tout à la fois. C'est tellement étrange.

Quelqu'un, une femme, peut-être blonde, me le tends.

J'ai eu 9 mois pour me faire à l'idée. L'élever sans lui. Voir cette petite partie de lui, tous les jours. Mais je vais le faire. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

Je regarde le bébé. Il a les yeux de son père.

Une larme.


	11. 11: Annie, la Fin

_*poste un autre drabble un an après comme une fleur*_

_(vous pouvez lire le blablalba de la fin? siouplé *yeux de chatons*)_

_/_

Annie hurle. Elle vient de se faire écraser. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue et elle chute lourdement au sol, incapable de se retenir. Elle ferme les yeux, la boule dans sa gorge explose une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était trop, trop, beaucoup trop.

Elle ne voit pas ceux qui se massent autour d'elle, elle ne sent pas les mains qui se pressent sur ses épaules, le cœur serré dans un étau qui la fait suffoquer.

Ce n'est pas _possible._

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il va descendre de l'hovercraft et lui faire un sourire un peu abîmé. Il va arriver.

/

_blablabla que tu lis si t'es très très gentil (t'es très très gentil)_

_Que je t'explique. Je suis allée voir Mockingjay partie 2 hier. (J'ai pleuré comme un bébé pour la mort de Finnick, l'escouade entrait dans le souterrain que j'étais déjà au plus mal. Vraiment hein, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas été aussi émotionnée. Finnick est définitivement un de mes personnages préférés, tout personnages fictifs confondus.) _

_Enfin. ça m'a rappelé ce recueil de drabble, et j'ai fait un tour dans mon dossier fanfic pour m'apercevoir qu'il restait un drabble non publié. ça fait un an que j'ai rien posté sur ce recueil, donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le reprendre. Je poste juste celui-là, qui forme un "bon" (mdr) point final. J'y ai pas du tout retouché._

_Par contre, ça (retrouver ce drabble et le film), donné une envie folle d'écrire un fic à chapitre sur le même sujet (aka avec Finnick et Annie dedans). Donc voilà, peut-être à bientôt!_

_Merci très très merci d'avoir lu tout ça _

_arghument_


End file.
